The present invention relates to an improved slave having medicinal properties, in particular, it relates to a slave for use in treating burns, scalds, etc. to human skin and the like.
In the past, there have been many salves for the topical treatment of human skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No's. 96,437 to Jarvis, 98,400 to Oglesbey, 101,340 to Wolff, 199,684 to Beattie, 224,031 to Myers, and 381,483 to Prochowicz all disclose salves and/or ointments with some claimed medicinal and/or soothing value.
It has been found, however, that most salves or ointments described in the prior art while having medicinal or soothing characteristics do not aid in reducing scaring of the skin tissue. The salve of the present invention not only aids in soothing burnt or scalded skin tissue but also reduces the scaring of said tissue.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a salve having medicinal properties in the treatment of burns, scalds, insect bites and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a salve having medicinal properties which are superior to those of the prior art with regard to the treatment of burns, scalds, insect bites and the like by reducing scaring.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing the salve of the present invention.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent after consideration of the following: